


Interviews

by quantum27



Series: Sonic One Shots [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions Shadow the Hedgehog, One Shot, Sonic is guilty, Sonic is not who he seems to be, and he needs a hug, it's not like he's going on trial or something, or at least feels guilty, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: GUN has to talk to someone. So why not the hero himself??





	Interviews

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Honestly, he had barely walked through the door and he was annoyed. This was supposed to be the hero of Mobius. He was only a teenager. Making sure to make his presence known he coughed loudly. The teen stopped tapping his fingers on the table and jumped up, already getting in a defensive stance. Which was interesting, even with the annoyed teenager theme going on, he seemed to be ready for anything. The blue blur relaxed when he saw the Commander.

"Oh, heh, it's only you, sorry." Scratching his head embarrassedly he sat back down on the chair in front of the Commander's desk. It made sense though, the Commander thought. His nerves were fried. Thinking through it though, his would be too, if he had to fight a giant water monster. "No, it's alright. I'm only here to talk to get an idea of this… water monster incident."

"Chaos. His name is Chaos." The teen told him flippantly. 

"Right. I'm here to find out exactly what you know about this, Chaos, and what happened with Doctor Robotnik."

The blue blur sighed and began telling his tale. To how he had first met Chaos, how the Doctor, using the Chaos Emeralds morphed the lost soul into the monster, and most interestingly the flashes of Tikal. "Interesting, so Chaos was just an uneasy soul that had escaped the Master Emerald with the Doctor's help."

"I would assume so sir." Green eyes were eying the papers on his desk. Throughout the story, he remained calm, and he even made sure to ask the Commander if he was being clear. "Have you done this before, boy?"

"Yes, sir. Several Times, in fact, but, uh, the last commander was a bit different."

"What was the last commander that interviewed you?"

"I dunno, can't recall him telling me his name. He shouted a lot, and kicked things thought."

"Ah, Commander Daniels. He was Commander for at least 60 years. Most people say he went insane after the ARK incident."

"ARK? Like the space colony?" This surprised him, the boy was not as dumb witted as he thought, seemingly that no one that young should know about it.

"Yes, have you heard of it?"

"My friend Ovi Kintobor mentioned it several times when he was still alive. Something about his grandfather."

"You knew Kintobor? Robotnik's brother?"

"Yes, sir, he was like a father to me. Sir, can we get back to the subject?"

"Ah, yes, yes. I've got most of my information I needed but… would you mind if I asked a few more questions?" It was truly good to get off the subject of the ARK. It was always going to be a raw wound in the back of his mind. The hedgehog nodded.

"I know, you probably know this already, but the deaths in Station Square…?"

"The people who couldn't get to higher ground or to the tops or higher levels of buildings. Though Egghead probably was the cause, I feel fully responsible."

"Hm, why is that?"

"It's my job to keep the people safe. Even when there's someone else doing it, I'm going to do my job. But, someone always…"

"Dies." Sonic winced as he said it.

"Sonic, you're obviously not just some teen. Have you ever considered working for GUN?" The teen smiled as if he knew something he didn't.

"I already have."

"What? All the files on you have no records…?"

"Yes well, I'm not known as 'Sonic the Hedgehog', when I work for GUN I'm Maurice Fleetway."

"Fleetway? You're Fleetway? He's one of the best agents, a yellow hedgehog who…" He turned his gaze from the young hedgehog, "It's rumored that Maurice Fleetway is a descendant of the original Fleetway, who stood with Light Gaia, Dark Gaia, and Solaris, Iblis, and Mephiles. He went insane later and his eyes turned to red spinning circles." The hedgehog looked at his thumbs. "Fleetway was Mephiles opposite, it is said that he is destined to defeat Mephiles whenever he returns to Mobius, no matter what form. Some legends say that Mephiles cursed Fleetway with insanity, and Solaris and Light Gaia were forced to seal him in the Chaos Emeralds."

Nodding silently, Sonic uncomfortably shifted and continued the story. "Each guardian of the Chaos will be cursed with Fleetway as a Super form. Nither a positive or negative form. Solaris, knowing that now Fleetway was gone, and there was no one to keep Mephiles in the reigns decides to have them become one. Something went wrong however as Iblis and Mephiles conspired, and they took control of Solaris together instead of the other way around. Light Gaia knows there is no way the world will stay safe, so he takes care of them. When or if Mephiles and Iblis come back, it is said that Fleetway will take care of him, as always to keep anyone from his fate. However, if Mephiles is not present, and Fleetway is free he will go on a rampage." The commander stood open mouthed.

Smiling slightly Sonic easily said, "The stories fascinated me as a child. Fleetway seemed interesting. Maurice is my actual name so- Maurice Fleetway." Even with this said, the commander thought this was a half-truth.

"Anyway, so people don't find out I'm him, I wear boots that slow my speed some, and use a tranquilizer gun or a taser."

"That is very useful information Agent."

"Please, no I'm blue right now, it's Sonic."

"Of course." He glanced at the clock. "I'm sorry but I believe you have to go, there's a meeting I have to be going too."

"Course, but uh sir, could I have your name?"

"Abraham Tower."

"Oh and sir?"

"Yes?"

"Next Adventure, I'm going to make sure no one dies."

* * *

 

He went into his office, half expecting the happy hedgehog. Even if the moon was blown in half… surely he could make this situation a bit brighter. No, the blue blur was sat in the chair slumping. His SOAP shoes kicked the floor over and over again.

"Hello, Commander Tower. I know that I'm not allowed to do this, but I've already recorded my account of the adventure." He pointed to the microphone.

"See. I failed. I said next adventure. But he fell. He didn't deserve to-" his voice cracked. "May I leave Sir?"

"If your account is already recorded then, I don't see why not." He speeded out faster then you can say depressed. He listened to the account with his head in his hands. Shadow. Shadow. **Shadow!** He hated that name. He detested that name. It was because of him. Maria. The poor girl. She was already so weak. GUN, Shadow, agh, it was all of them, they killed her. He took the bottle of scotch out of his desk and poured himself a glass.

That poor blue hedgehog too, he only wanted everyone to live. No. No. Not everyone could live. Someone had to die. Someone, even poor sweet, little Maria.

* * *

 

An argument happened. To trust the amnesic hedgehog. Or not. Either way, Sonic was going to help that hedgehog no matter what. "Tower! He doesn't remember anything!"

"You don't know the things he's done!"

"It was GUN's fault! You're just a bunch of crazy people!"

The hedgehog ran out. The Commander sat steaming.

And he, he was going to make the person who killed Maria suffer.

* * *

 

The hedgehog sat with a grin on his face. "Alright, you're right, SSSSssssonic, he's did do the right thing in the end."

"I told you Tower! But, uh, it took a couple tries."

"What do you mean?"

"I used a time stone to reset the timeline back a certain time, to make sure Shadow, well, make sure he made good decisions."

"A time stone, hmm," he ignored the fact that the ebony hedgehog made a couple wrong decisions."Can't you also use Chaos Emeralds to time travel?"

"Yes well, whenever Chaos, it always happened in that timeline and you can't really control it, the Chaos emeralds control you. While Time stones you can change the past and actually control the time travel."

"Interesting. Interesting. Anyway, I think this is it, for now, Sonic, until the next adventure?"

"I'd be happy to tell."


End file.
